Story of our Lives
by subiwubi
Summary: One day, when you're looking for your teeth, i'm going to remind you about how i predicted we'd end up here [Troyella] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any related characters. **

**Hey guys! What can I say…? I'm addicted to writing! Enjoy this one!**

Gabriella Montez was in a good mood. Her day was going fabulously, A's in everything and her extra play practice with Ms. Darbus was postponed to next week. She spent her free period in the library, happily working on her calculus homework, barely noticing when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Troy Bolton was exhausted. He walked wearily down the deserted hallway, brushing his short dark hair out of his eyes, glad that the weekend had finally arrived. His bag hung off his shoulder as he leaned against the library door and yawned. Glancing inside, he saw someone who made him forget all about being tired.

Gabriella.

She was feverishly writing in her notebook, and he assumed she'd be doing her calculus work. He smiled and pushed the door open, waving to the librarian. He made his way over to her table, and sank into the chair next to hers.

"Gabriella, stop. School's over," he said, poking her arm. She jumped about a foot in the air and glared at him.

"Troy! You scared me…" He chuckled.

"Mission accomplished! Come on, let's go. I'll walk you home."

He picked up her books, leaving her with only a pen to carry and walked out.

"Advanced Calculus? AP Biology? Damn, Gabriella, when do you find the time?" Gabriella giggled and hit him with her pen.

"What more do I have to do? I don't have crowds of the opposite sex fawning over me twenty four/seven…" Troy blushed and looked down.

"They don't do that…" Gabriella hit him with her pen again.

"You are one violent girl," he commented, earning him a playful glare.

"So, how was your day?" asked Gabriella as they exited the school. Autumn was approaching, and brightly colored leaves were strewn all over the sidewalk. A light breeze blew them in every direction. Together with the afternoon sun, in Troy's opinion, it was the perfect weather for a date.

He froze. _Date? You wish, Bolton._

"Troy? How was your day?" repeated Gabriella, giving him an amused look.

"It was… tiring. Coach Bolton made us run around the court about twenty times… and the game was so tiring! I don't have any energy left in me," he groaned, dropping his head onto Gabriella's shoulder. She turned to shove him off, but was greeted by the smell of his shampoo. He had obviously just showered. Her knees grew weak and she smelt the smell that was so unmistakably… Troy.

"Gabriella, now's the time you shove my head off your shoulder and tell me to get a life," whispered Troy, his warm breath sending shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"I'm getting used to it," replied Gabriella. Troy moved his head off her shoulder and gave her a shocked look, but was unable to catch her eye. He shrugged it off and continued their conversation.

"So, you still up for that party tonight?" asked Troy, nudging her with his elbow. Gabriella nodded towards the pile of books in his hands.

"I don't think so," she said. Troy groaned and hung his head.

"Gabriella! You need to get out more."

"So suddenly, you know so much about my life?"

"Enough to say you don't get out as much as kids our age normally do."

"Well, I have work to do!" Troy laid her books on a nearby bench.

"Gabriella, you are going to that party, and you will stay more than half an hour." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" she asked, smirking.

"Or… I'll tickle you!" She giggled and started running.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she squealed. Troy groaned.

"No more running!" Gabriella laughed.

"Need help walking Troy?" she asked, coming over to him.

"Not anymore," he chuckled, poking Gabriella hard in the waist. She gasped and jumped away from him.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" she panted. He nodded and went to stand under the shade of a large tree, shortly joined by Gabriella.

"So, Gabriella, tell me something new." A thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"I was doing my literature homework yesterday, and the guy tells the girl, "You're beautiful". And it got me thinking, a girl's best moment is when a guy tells a girl she's beautiful and that he loves her and he actually truly means it."

"Wow, really?" Gabriella nodded.

"Don't you think so?" Troy nodded and thrust his hands in his pockets. "I mean, that's something no one else can do for her, and it makes her feel special. Haven't you ever said that to a girl?"

Without thinking first, Troy turned to Gabriella and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes and said the words he had only dreamed of ever being able to say to her.

"Gabriella, you're beautiful." She looked at him with a shocked expression, and then burst out laughing, pulling her hands away from his.

"Right, Troy." Troy smiled slightly.

"That's your problem, Gabriella, you never take me seriously!" She looked at him strangely.

"When are you ever serious?" she asked, flipping her long curly hair over her shoulder, unaware that her every move was being watched by Troy.

"I'm serious now," he whispered. Gabriella met his eyes and gave him a wide smile.

"Ooooo… I think Troy's crushing on me," she said. Troy chuckled.

"In your dreams, shorty!" Gabriella gasped.

"I am not short! At least not that short!" Troy laughed, causing Gabriella to laugh too.

"Well aren't you?" she asked mischievously. Troy matched her smile with one of his own.

"You're going to have to catch me to find out." He didn't get very far when he felt Gabriella's arms encircle his waist. He turned around, her arms still around him.

"Well, are you?" she asked again. All signs of joking had left her face. Troy moved his hand to brush her soft tangled curls away from her face.

"Maybe…" he breathed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips capture hers. His arms wound around her as he buried his fingers in her hair.

"Maybe I love you…" he whispered, pulling away from her. "Maybe I've loved you since I first saw you looking as scared as a… rabbit on that stage."

Gabriella burst out laughing. She looked up at her amazing best friend.

"Maybe… I love you too," she replied, looking deep into his shining cobalt eyes.

"You better…" he murmured pulling her into another kiss. She melted into him, sighing as he slowly pulled away.

"What now?" she asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Now… you chase me and your stupid calculus book all around the block, finally catching me because I'm too tired to run very far. Then you look into my eyes and we kiss again. As you will be too fazed by my incredible kissing abilities to protest, you'll agree to meet me at the party tonight." Gabriella giggled, cupping the side of his face with her hand. His eyes turned serious as he continued.

"That's just the beginning, Gabriella. We graduate, stay in touch and then get married. We raise kids together and grow old together. Then one fine day, when you'll be looking for your teeth, I'll remind you about how I predicted we'd end up here." Tears formed in Gabriella's eyes as she gently hit him on his chest.

"Jerk. I will never need to look for my teeth... because my original teeth will never fall out!" Troy pulled out of her warm embrace, feeling cold air hit him in the places where her arms had been.

"Circle of life, Gabriella. You want to begin?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took her books and started running. Rolling her eyes, she followed him. Why wouldn't she? She loved him and he loved her.

_He loved her._

**Completely pointless fluff! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and let me know!**


End file.
